1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing video signals and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for changing from one television channel to another television channel.
2. Background Information
When changing television channels, there is a period of time between the receipt of the command to change the channel and the providing of the newly acquired channel. Thus, there is a period of time during which video blanking occurs. This period of time or latency is due to several factors. The most significant factor is the time it takes the television channel tuner to tune to or acquire the new channel.
Because users want to see the newly selected channel as fast as possible, most channel changing schemes concentrate on shortening tuner response time. While these schemes are somewhat effective, there is still a period of time to wait and blank the screen in order to avoid displaying broken macro-blocks or errors on the screen during the channel change.
Typically, when a channel change is being effected, the video is first blanked while the tuning frequency of the tuner is changed. Once the new channel is acquired, the video output is then unblanked. This prevents the user from seeing the abnormal behavior such as broken macro-blocks, color mismatch and/or the like during channel change. This blanking period, however, may seem too long before the new channel is displayed.
It is, therefore, evident from the above discussion that what is needed is a video signal processor that reduces blanking time between changing from one television channel to another television channel.
It is, therefore, further evident from the above discussion that what is needed is a video signal processor that provides as small a video interruption as possible during a television channel change.
These needs and others are accomplished through application of the principles of the subject invention and/or as embodied in one or more various methods, form and/or systems such as are shown and/or described herein.